


Soulmate

by Vilett



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilett/pseuds/Vilett
Summary: Series of one shots following Ash Lynx and Eiji Okumura.





	1. Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Ash wakes up to his nightmares again and Eiji gets up to comfort him.

The memory of a small child, left to fend for himself, against a monster. He was helpless, and hopeless. The burly man grabbed him and stripped him, cupping his mouth to mask the cries. The frail, young boy tried his best to escape the hold but his tiny kicks and punches were no match for the disgusting beast hovering above him. The barbarian beat him until his cries stopped.  

Once the deed was done, his body was thrown to the side like a rag doll. The boy felt nothing. His body felt numb and he knew there was nothing he could do, until he saw the tip of a handgun peeping out of a worn out pair of pants on the floor. It stared at him and he inched his way across the bloody floorboards. He stretched his fingers out and halted as he heard the stirring of the sleeping man. Breathing a silent sigh of relief, he grabbed hold of the gun. 

Never had the boy shot a gun, but no one could miss within the distance he was at. Tiny hands shook uncontrollably. A slender finger wrapped around the trigger, barely strong enough to pull it. He was reluctant to shoot. Any eight year old would be. But as the blonde imagined the cuts, the bruises, and the merciless beady eyes… 

_ Bang.  _

His body was engulfed in a nightmare never to be forgotten, his clothes drenched in his own sweat, and face soaked in his seemingly endless stream of tears. Ash Lynx was once again awoken by that terrible memory. 

Dark eyes watch the younger’s silhouette bolt upright. His chest looked broken and his breaths were short. Eiji Okumura was once again awoken by his friend’s night tremors. This was the third night he’d witnessed the pain held so deep within his friend’s heart and he couldn’t pretend like he didn’t hear it anymore. His heart became heavy and he couldn’t take the despair. 

Eiji walks over to the trembling blonde, Ash quickly turns his head, not wanting the sweet boy to see his tears. 

“Eiji, they’re just fucking dreams,” Ash claims, “I’m fin--” 

Before the blonde could finish his sentence, a warm hand was wiping his tears away. The hand felt nice. It felt warm and comforting. It felt soft and understanding. Eiji’s hand felt like the closest to home that Ash has ever had. It was then when he realized that Eiji was his home. The only thing that he could return to in his life. The only thing to give him complete bliss. He sinks deeper into the warm touch. 

The sun slowly rises. Little rays of orange filter through the blinds and color breathtaking, jade eyes. Emerald orbs focus completely on his friend and the pain, visibly disappears. 

“I’m here Ash,” the raven’s voice cracks seeing the tear-stained face illuminated in the light. “I’ll always be here,” he embraces the boy before him in a tight, gentle hug. His own tears cascading onto the blonde’s shoulder. Ash begins to laugh. 

“Why’re  _ you _ crying?” he chuckles softly, intertwining his fingers into locks of ebony hair. 

“Ash, I’ll never leave you.” Eiji’s voice is suddenly serious. “Wherever you are, my soul will always follow. ” 

Ash sighs a shaky breath and drops his head into the crook of Eiji’s neck, “I’m defeated.” He looks up swiftly to lock eyes with dark brown, “you’ve taken down the notorious Ash Lynx.” 

Eiji inches his face closer, till their noses are mere centimeters apart, “I love you.” Ash’s breath hitches at the words and Eiji continues, “I love you Aslan.” 

“I love you, Eiji,” Ash smiles back, “thank you.” He holds the back of the boy’s neck, steadying him as he closes the distance between their lips. 

The sun rises up between New York’s skyscrapers. The two break the kiss as the sun’s rays shine through the windows. Ash gets up to open the blinds; he stares as the sun slowly moves. Eiji notes that it’s exceptionally more beautiful today… Both of the dawns. 


	2. Pocky Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji buys Pocky as an attempt to kiss Ash.

Eiji paced back and forth in the snacks aisle of Chinatown, wondering whether or not he should buy it. Ash would never play a game like that with him. He’d probably just eat the damn things. Besides, Americans wouldn’t even know what it is.

The raven walked back to the apartment with all his groceries. He began to unpack them onto the counter, to start cooking. Then he unloaded the small box that gave him such distress. Despite all the reasons why he shouldn’t buy the sweet snack, Eiji stared at the chocolate dipped sticks on the table.

“Pock-y?” Ash waltzes in from behind him and grabs the box. “Is this a Japanese snack?” Eiji blushes madly and curses the blonde’s cat-like footsteps. Attempting to grab the snack, Ash ducks under his friend’s arm, and pops one of the sticks in his mouth. “Hmmm?” he raises a brow, “what’s so special about them? It’s just chocolate.”

“Haha,” Eiji laughs, fakely, “yep, just chocolate. I was craving one of my childhood snacks.”

“I’m not a fan,” Ash finishes the one in his mouth and hands Eiji the box, “you can have the rest.” Eiji realizes he said that so he’d have them to himself. Delicate fingers grab the box and sigh.

Eiji looks to the side, completely bashful, “it’s a game,” his voice barely above a whisper.

“A game?” Ash eyes the food, suspiciously.

A shaky hand pulls one of the sticks out of the box, “we both eat from either side and whoever eats more, wins,” he explains with crimson cheeks.

“Ahh was this one of your tactics to hit on girls back in Japan,” Ash teases, “Pervert.”

Eiji blushes to his ears and bites harshly on the pocky in his hand, “shut up, I wasn’t gonna make you play with me or anything.”

Ash snatches the box and pulls yet another out, “why not?” Brown eyes dart up to find serious jade ones.

The blonde walks over and places the chocolate side between a pair of, obviously nervous, lips. An audible swallow is heard from Eiji as emerald eyes come closer to the non-chocolate side. Brown eyes shut quickly and the pocky is taken out of his mouth. Before Eiji can comprehend what just happened, his lids flutter open to find soft lips against his own. Ash tongues the chocolate on the side of Eiji’s mouth before pulling back. The blonde laughs at his friend’s expression and bites down on the pocky.

Eiji’s face is painted rouge and he raises the back of his hand to his mouth, completely embarrassed, “why’d you kiss me?”

“Because that’s the main objective of the game,” he winks. “ _You_ bought these to kiss _me,_ no?”

Eiji takes the box from his friend’s hands, seemingly irritated, “whatever!”

“I just sped up the process,” Ash chuckles at the cute, angry boy, storming out of the kitchen.


End file.
